Tezuka Deprivation
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Sometimes people argue over stupid things, but this...this was important. When harsh things are said there were consequences; what Fuji didn't expect was how it would effect him. TezuFu, Long Oneshot. Angst/Romance/Humor.


**-Bows a billion times- I'm SO sorry! I've been under a lot of pressure from my FMP and my brain has frazzled. So I **_**am**_** working on the last chapter of U.t.C, and I will get it finished...I also know I'm a terribly bad person for not updating my other fics! So as soon as U.t.C is finished I'll get working on my Ouran ones again!**

**Yes, this fic is for PoT, because recently it has captivated me. So I'm posting this to get over my writers block. Please don't kill me and I hope you enjoy this. Oh and yes this is Tezu/Fuji. This is in fact my first PoT fic, but it's the second one i'm publishing xD**

**Disclaimer: How many of these have I done? O-o; Get the message already nya!**

**Do you knowhow HARD it is writing Tezuka X-x'**

* * *

O-o-O-o-O

"But Kuni-chan, I thought we discussed this," The ever smiling boy whined -though it was hardly noticeable- sounding almost cute as he looked through the camera lens.

The receiver of this complaint felt a chill run down his spine, watching his roommate toying with the expensive equipment in an unnerving way.

"Hn," he replied, turning back towards the tea he had been pouring. He inwardly cringed feeling the piercing gaze on his back. Truth be told 'Kuni-chan' had been hoping to avoid this conversation all together, but it seemed his partner had other ideas.

"_Tezuka, _it's hardly fair that I've told my own parents of our relationship," the blue eyed boy began, glaring slightly from beneath his lashes. Tezuka wasn't fooled by the ever present smile. "You still haven't told your own...though I do recall you saying you would."

"...and I intend to, _Fuji_," Tezuka informed him, setting the cup down in front of the tensai.

Fuji gave him a skeptical look, though any person other than Tezuka wouldn't have noticed, and packed his camera back in it's case. "You said that last week."

The light haired boy pushed back his chair and stood up, sighing inwardly he walked passed his lover and into the room behind him. Tezuka kept his gaze on the the china cup that had been left untouched on the table, steam rising gently from it. He waited as Fuji came back in the room, minus his camera, and stood before him.

"I can understand you're unsure," Fuji spoke, his eyes trained on the stoic boys expressionless face. "You don't know how they'll react, or if they're going to accept this."

Tezuka stayed silent, a grunt was his only response to his lovers statement. Fuji frowned. "Tezuka, if you never tell them, you'll never know."

He sighed again, this time aloud. "You've been putting this off for so long. The first few times I could understand, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Fuji, I'm going to tell them," Tezuka began, putting a hand on the shorter boys shoulder. "I've just been busy, you know that."

"'Busy'," Fuji repeated, the last of his smile vanishing. The very word was laced with distaste, though only Tezuka could see the flash of hurt pass those blue eyes. "You're always 'busy' Tezuka, you're continuously putting this off time and time again."

"Fuji, d-"

"I'm tired off this," he spoke softly, sounding as if he'd just about given up. This wasn't the first time they had talked about this, and it had finally got to a point where Fuji had lost his patience. That in itself was an accomplishment, the tensai was usually a calm person who tended to go for sadistic methods when he was bothered about something, rather than straight forward ones, but today was different.

The shorter boy shrugged Tezuka's hand from his shoulder and stepped back. "It's either 'my parents are away' or 'I'm busy', if it's not one it's the other. There's never a moment when your parents aren't on a business trip and you don't have some kind of deadline coming up. You're putting this off on purpose and it's not fair."

_'Not fair', _he thought. _How childish did that sound? I need to calm dow-_

"Fuji that's not something I can help," Tezuka told him, his voice was stern but Fuji knew he was just keeping his voice even. "I'm not put-"

"Don't say that," Fuji snapped, cutting him off. "You've said that before. I'm starting to think you're never going to tell them Tezuka. That you don't want to know what they'll think in case their ashamed of you."

"Fuji-"

"No, that might not be it. Maybe _you're _ashamed of us, of this relationship," Fuji looked away, turning around so his back was towards his boyfriend. "Maybe you're ashamed of being with me..."

"Fuji that's no-"

Once again Tezuka was becoming increasingly angry and confused, being cut off by the now strained voice of the tensai. "It's not..., society's moved on because this isn't unusual anymore. There was no rule about who you could fall in love with. It shouldn't matter who they are."

"That's enough," Tezuka raised his voice. Fuji whipped around to face him with hurt eyes and a burning glare.

"Is it? Tezuka if you're so ashamed of _this_ then why don't you leave," he shouted sharply. "Leave and save yourself the heartache."

Taken aback, Tezuka stood straight not letting the surprise and hurt show in his eyes as they hardened. He walked towards his boyfriend, stopping when he stood beside him.

"If that's your choice," he said coldly. Fuji felt his heart stop, and turned his head away, sullen.

With no response from the other Tezuka walked to the door and left, shutting it silently behind him. Silence rushed to fill the empty space.

Fuji turned and stalked over to the sink, not even noticing the washing up yet to be done. He was seething, and glared pointedly at the window, a low groan passing his lips as he let his head drop. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

--

**1****st**** Night**

Fuji sighed in agitation. It had been several hours since their disagreement and he still hadn't fully calmed down. He was now sitting up in bed, choosing to face away from where his lover would usually sleep. His sapphire eyes studied the many pictures lacing the wall from a recent project and Fuji sighed again, anger still evident in his shaking breath.

But it wasn't his fault; he had firmly decided. He wasn't the one who had put off, for so long, the promise that they had made. He wasn't the one who continuously tried to avoid what he knew was right.

He knew Tezuka would be worried, and he knew he would be unsure for the future, because hadn't he gone through the same thing himself? He wasn't the only who had to worry and wonder how his parents would react to this news.

That day had surely been the one time where Fuji had been scared; the day he told his own parents of his and Tezuka's _circumstances_. Now, looking back on it, he could only laugh at the reaction of his father and mother; his sister didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest and Yuuta...Fuji wished he had brought his camera that day. But Fuji knew, that just because it had gone okay for him, it didn't mean it would be the same case with his other half.

Even still, he couldn't help but be mad. Tezuka had promised him, time and time again, but every time he failed to deliver. He couldn't put it off forever, he'd have to tell them sooner or later, why continue to make life harder?

The tensai could hardly help the burning ire building inside of him, it had got to the point where he couldn't stand it any more. It wasn't his fault; it was Tezuka's.

It was _his _fault for taking too long, _his _fault for breaking his promises, and _his_ fault Fuji had begun to feel insecure; that he was starting to feel as if he was the problem.

Fuji had never entered their relationship easily; he had so many expectations of him and people who weren't close to him only viewed him as a prodigy. He was perfect and never wanted to be faulted, so when Tezuka had -albeit very subtly- confessed, Fuji hadn't known what to do. It had taken two years -with a lot of work on Tezuka's half- before Fuji could finally accept it himself, and be comfortable with it. So why would the stoic boy risk all that now?

Fuji sighed and lay back down, he couldn't care less about the empty space next to him, that the warmth that was usually there was missing replaced with the feeling of loneliness around it. The blue eyed boy, hurt and offended, certainly didn't care that he had woken four times that night because of the strange absence of his other half.

No, Fuji Syuusuke didn't care at all, so he closed his eyes once again, working to keep his thoughts calm and finally sleep. But why did the room feel as if it was swallowing him whole.

--

**2****nd**** Night**

Okay so maybe it was starting to bother him, just a little.

He had gone the whole day in silence; no conversation, no talking to his partner. The blue eyed boy had even caught up with the rest of his course work, using most of the day to sort out his portfolio and get some new shots. The university was open all week, so Fuji had taken the time to use their dark room and finished most of his work for the week.

_It makes quite a difference when no one's distracting you, _he thought, finishing the last of his shots in one of the photography rooms. He stood up from where he had been kneeling on the floor and set the camera down on the side.

"Ah, we're done here," he smiled, looking over to the group of middle schoolers. They were here on a trip and had volunteered some of the students to help the university goers. The girls giggled and left the room while the boys just shook their heads, walking off to rejoin their group.

Fuji watched them go with an amused smile, looking at one student in particular. He was one of the louder kids and had been a nightmare to work with, but he always had his eyes on a certain girl. Fuji had found it so easy to get him to behave if he placed the rowdy boy any where near her.

It was amusing to see how smitten the boy was. _Saa it's a shame that girl won't give him a chance, it's obvious that she's avoiding him..._

Fuji shook his head, he had his own problems to deal with, he didn't need to be thinking about anyone else's.

He sighed, walking over and switching the plugs off for the lights. He then walked back over to the table where he had left the camera and sat down on the chair. Flipping up the handle on the camera he began to wind the film back, not paying much attention as his thoughts took him away.

_The room's empty for the next hour as far as I know, so no one should mind me staying a while longer, it's not like I've got anyone waiting at home for me. I'd be offended if there was, honestly I'm quite glad he's not there, it's a lot less stressful. No one to bother me with empty promises, and continuous lies._

_-__**Snap-**_

"Snap...?" Fuji blinked, and looked down at the camera. He wound the the little leaver backwards, finding that it spun with ease and wasn't sticking like it just had been. _...Shit._ "How could I forget something so basic?"

The tensai sighed again, annoyed with himself, and turned the camera upside down. He frowned noticing that the little button at the base of the SLR Camera had not been pushed in, which was why he now found himself with a snapped film.

Fuji groaned and stood up, heading straight for the dark room to see if he could save his film from developing black. Thankfully the dark room was empty and he managed to load the film into the the canister. Although a few images were lost, a long tear crossing through them, most of the film developed successfully and Fuji decided that was enough for the day, before heading home.

The rest of the day was spent watching TV, cooking and talking to the cacti scattered around the apartment. It was already dark out as the boys attention was drawn to the time. With a resigned expression he turned off the TV and headed to bed.

The room looked startlingly empty when he switched on the light, and made the tensai look smaller than he already was; it was as if the room had suddenly grown bigger and the bed was just too huge for one person. Fuji blinked, and shook his head to rid himself of the thought, though he couldn't help but glance back into the darkened hallway that led to the empty living room. He shuddered slightly and changed straight for bed choosing to ignore the unsettling quietness that filled every space.

Fuji blinked, for perhaps the hundredth time that minute, staring at the numbers on the clock; numbers that seemed to be taking an hour to turn to the next minute, but of course that made no sense. It had slowly come around to the early hours of the morning, and for the ninth time that night he had awoken to nothing, just the silence that seemed to be the loudest thing around. _Yet again, it seems to make no sense..._he thought, sleepily.

He groaned and rolled over, his arm laying lightly on top of the empty space that was filled just not two days ago. Okay so maybe it was starting to bother him...just a little.

--

**3****rd**** Night**

The day, Fuji had to admit, had started off rather badly, and only got weirder, not worse, as the day progressed.

The brunette had woken up sometime around six, just an hour before his alarm had been due to go off. Any other day and that wouldn't have been a problem, only this wasn't the first time he had woken up that night, or the past two nights, and it was now showing in the tensai's actions and appearance.

He had sat up and ran his hand through his hair, groaning as he tried to keep his eyes open in the dark that was calling him back to sleep. He didn't notice the way his hand shook as he lifted to his face, and in the darkness he couldn't see the pale colouring to his already light skin.

Fuji rubbed his eyes and got up, he knew there'd be no getting back to sleep, it had been futile the first few times he had tried. It seemed that no matter how many times he fell asleep and began to dream, his body would start in alarm and he'd find himself staring at the empty half of the bed dejectedly. His body knew that something was wrong, so his subconscious was repeatedly trying to get him to acknowledge what he already knew.

He sighed, shivering as the early morning chill found its way to any exposed area it could get to, and headed towards the bathroom. After all, since he was up he might as well get dressed. Though it was discomforting how the cold seemed to surround him more now then before; it was the lack of sleep he supposed.

Several times he had to snap himself out of it, as he felt himself drifting off to sleep in the shower, he even slipped at one point and barely managed to stop himself falling; he had been hoping the shower would wake him up more. Deciding it was in his best interest, he finished his shower quickly, got changed and stayed away from the bathroom.

He hovered around the kitchen as he searched for some breakfast, but to his dismay he was out of food. Yesterday he realised, had been the day he and Tezuka would usually have gone shopping on.

Fuji frowned and took his coat from the cupboard. _I'll go get something now and take it to Uni with me, it won't matter too much if I'm early. Although it's quarter to seven now...saa then maybe I should get something for dinner as well. How strange though? I never usually forget to go shopping, though perhaps that's because Kunimitsu usually reminds me...sigh._

Fuji grabbed his keys and bag, locking the door behind him he set off for the nearest food store, fighting back a yawn as he went. Though his entire journey was spent with a frown on his face as he felt a headache beginning, then slowly become worse as he realised he had left his money indoors. He was too far into his journey to head back home to get it.

He lent his in his hands and massaged his temples, groaning inwardly as the bell on the bus sounded and announced his stop. Standing up he left the bus and walked around the corner to the university he was attending. From here the rest of the day got stranger.

He spent the whole of his first period zoning in and out of the lecture, not concentrating at all, and for the first time, he found himself unable to answer his lecturers question. He got several strange looks from the students next to him because of this.

At break he found himself unable to buy any food, but then found himself refusing his classmates offers to share or help pay for his lunch.

The rest of the next period he noticed himself staring at his phone several times throughout the session. The girl next to him had asked if he was waiting for an important call, but he couldn't answer. He didn't _have_ an answer. Slowly it started to dawn on him that since the other day, he had not received one call or text from his other half, and Fuji felt something jolt inside of him from the thought.

_It's nothing to be worried about, we had an argument and he's obviously still angry. He wouldn't contact me if he was, so it makes sense, _Fuji reasoned with himself. _Though he could have let me know where he is. Most likely he's with his parents but still..._

_It's amazing why this is even bothering me, wasn't it his fault we're like this in the first place? Saa, but I guess I did say some wicked stuff...I can only image how it must've felt to have someone you love, accuse you of being ashamed of them. Maybe I'm just over thinking all this, he probably wants to calm down; I know I needed to so i-_

"--ji? Fuji Syuusuke I hope you're paying attention," the lecturers voice sounded, breaking his thoughts. "This will be a major part of this terms assignment, so you need to write this down and pay attention."

"Ah, gomen sensei," Fuji smiled, through horse shoe eyes.

"It's your grade Fuji-san, you don't need to apologise to me," she reprimanded him. "Which means putting your phone away. Honestly Fuji-san, your doing well on this course, don't start slacking now."

"Hai sensei," Fuji replied, reluctantly putting away his phone.

"This needs to be completed by the end of the week everybody," the lecturer continued. "That includes contact sheets, your shoot plan, negatives and your experimentations with the filters. Remember your final images need to mounted up on card and presented on assessment day."

There was a resound chorus of 'Hai/Hai Sensei', throughout the class room. _Shit... _thought Fuji, now vehemently wishing he had focused more through the previous lessons.

The classes ended early for the day, around lunch time, and Fuji was thankful to be heading home, though he didn't relish the thought of the place being empty when he got there. He yawned loudly after stepping off the bus, unable to suppress it, and started of down the street. He tried to ignore the complaints his stomach was giving him, to no avail and was thankful for a distraction when his mobile rang. He didn't notice the speed at which answered it.

"Moshi moshi," he said quickly into the receiver.

"Nya~ Fujiko!" came the cry from the other end.

"Ah, Eiji, what's up?" Fuji asked, hearings his friends startled voice.

"Unya~ Don't sound too excited to hear from me," Eiji pouted. "Hoi, Fujiko daijoubu? You sound kind of odd."

"Saa, I'm fine Eiji," Fuji replied.

"Uwah! Oishi stop it, I'm trying to talk," Eiji yelped down the line. Fuji blinked.

"Eiji was there a particular reason you called?" the now confused tensai asked.

"Ah, hoi hoi~ You have to get over here," Eiji told him, rushing his words. "Ah Taka-san do something! Fuji hurry nya!"

The phone line went dead and the tone sounded. Fuji hung up, looked at the screen for a few seconds and turned around, heading for his best friends street. _Now lets see what that was about._

xoxoxo

_Hmm. He practically demands I come over, yet doesn't answer the door, _Fuji thought amusedly, pressing the bell again.

Every so often, standing in front of his best friends house, a loud crash or yelp could be heard through the door. Fuji raised an eyebrow at first, wondering what on earth was going on. He now stood opened eyed, looking slightly concerned.

_Eiji did tell me there was a spare key under the pot, _thought Fuji. _But it seems rude to just walk in..._

The next crash from inside made up his mind. Fuji took the key and opened the door. Walking inside, the brunette saw the last thing he would ever had imagined.

On top of the cupboard sat one; Eiji Kikumaru and his partner Oishi Shuuichiro, while inside of the cupboards hid two of the acrobats siblings. Fuji had barely even registered this fact, before a loud bark echoed and a black blur zoomed around the corner heading straight for him, this being followed by the cry of 'BURNING! Demon Doggy!' and the large shape of Kawamura following hot on it's tail.

Fuji opened his eyes in disbelief, watching as the speeding blur halted just inches away from him, and his friend stop harshly before he crashed into them.

Fuji stared at the black panting creature, and the animal stared back. Slowly Fuji's eyes closed into his horse shoe smile, and he said cheerfully. "I didn't know you bought a dog Eiji."

"Dog? That isn't a dog nya! It's a demon! The devils creature! An evil barking menace with sharp teeth!" came his friends irritated yell.

"Taka-san, put the leash on it quickly," Oishi added, noticing the dog was still calm.

Without hesitating, the burning player hooked the lead to the dogs collar and tied the other end to the door handle. Everyone in the room sighed in relief and left their hiding places, Oishi and Eiji joining Taka next to Fuji and greeting him.

"It's not our dog," Oishi began to explain. "Eiji and Taka-san found him on the way back here, it seems to have escaped from it's home; it's leash was snapped."

"Ah I see," Fuji smiled. "Was is it really that much trouble?"

"Hoi it tried to eat us Fujiko!" Kikumaru exaggerated.

"Any way, Taka-san and I are going to take him to the vet," Oishi said, patting his partners shoulder gently. "Besides it looks like Fuji could use sometime with you Eiji."

The red head nodded, and waved as the two left the house with the dog in tow. Fuji looked thoughtfully at Eiji and smiled. "Saa, I seem to be getting easier to read, ne?"

"Hmm, not really nya," Eiji grinned. "You look tired though."

Fuji's stomach complained rather loudly and the tensai smiled sheepishly.

"And hungry hoi!" Eiji laughed, pulling him into the kitchen.

They sat down at the table, Eiji looking relieved and Fuji with a full plate in front of him that was diminishing quickly.

"Saa where's nee-san Eiji?" Fuji asked, taking a bite from his meal.

"Ah, she's uhm...she's some where?" Eiji mumbled, embarrassed he had forgotten what she had told him. "She'll be home later though."

"Sou ka," Fuji smiled.

"Ne, you're still coming tomorrow right?" Eiji wondered, remembering what he had told him before.

"Tomorrow?" The shorter boy look thoughtful, trying to remember what ever Eiji was referring to for that day.

"NYA! How could you forget? I told you and Tezuka last week," Eiji cried, shocked and exasperated. "Ochibi's back in Japan for a while, remember? We're all having a party around here since my family's away tomorrow. All of us regulars together again!"

"...Ah! Gomen Eiji, I've had a lot on my mind," he apologised, smiling almost sheepishly. "Of course I'll be there."

"And Tezuka?" Eiji grinned madly. Slowly it turned into a frown when Fuji didn't answer. " A lot on you're mind ne? I guess that'd explain it."

The brunette swallowed his food hard and gave a glance to his mobile. Eiji laughed guiltily. "I guess that wasn't to subtle, demo what's up Fujiko? You're really out of it, even when you walked in."

Fuji stayed silent for the moment, finishing off his food. He was finding the wall behind his friend rather interesting.

"I mean, what could be on your mind to bother you so much?" Eiji continued.

"Eiji...is it really that obvious?" Fuji asked, wondering just how different he looked or was acting.

"Uh huh; spacing out, not eating, also you got really dark circles under your eyes," the red head answered, just a bit quickly, waving his arms to exaggerate. He winced when he saw his best friend frown.

Fuji sighed and Eiji pried some more. "Fujiko, is it to do with Tezuka buchou? You usually talk about him a lot, but you're kinda quiet."

_Buchou ne? Some habits die hard I guess. Really Eiji you can be such a nosey child sometimes, but you really are receptive, _Fuji thought, amused by the irony of his friends insight. He sighed.

"...I haven't...spoken to Tezuka in a while," Fuji spoke, looking at the screen on his phone. "We had...a disagreement."

Eiji pouted, now looking thoroughly depressed as he listened to him. He asked softly. "What was it over? You never really argue."

"I wonder..." Fuji chuckled lightly, recalling a senseless argument over the benefits of sitting in on his partners lap in public. "Nothing silly Eiji. You and Oishi went through something similar...though with more disastrous outcomes."

"You mean the parents thing? That wasn't our best moment..." Eiji sweat dropped. "Demo I thought you told your parents Fujiko?"

"You're correct, but Tezuka couldn't; his parents were away," Fuji explained. "After that he's been avoiding it. I guess I've ran out of patience."

"Ah, that's okay Fuji. Tezuka wouldn't be mad for that, I bet he'll understand." Eiji offered, trying to comfort him.

"He would, but I said some thing's I regret," Fuji continued. "I believe my words were something along the lines of; leave if you're so ashamed of us."

Eiji cringed, and rested his head on his hand. "So...he left."

"Mm," Fuji nodded, looking at the table with open eyes.

It hurt Eiji seeing so much sadness in the usually mischievous and bright eyes. "When?"

"Two days ago," Fuji replied. "When I think about it now, that's probably the reason I keep loosing sleep. I've been waking up all through the past two nights. I don't....I don't want to have to sleep in an empty room again."

"You're welcome to stay the night you know. Until we get Tezuka back," Eiji offered, a certain familiar glint in his eyes.

Fuji smiled and sighed. "I can't take up the offer, I've got a lot of course work I need finished by the end of the week. Eiji, what ever you're thinking of, it's not going to be that simple."

"Hm, that's a shame," Eiji said, still smiling that famous smile. "It'll work, because simple plans always work. You've just gotta apologise."

"Apologise...Eiji it definitely won't be that easy," Fuji shook his head, frowning. "First of all he's hardly going to want to talk to me, he hasn't contacted me at all. Second, I don't know where he is...I presume he's at his parents house though."

"Well then, I'll just call him up and make sure he's still coming tomorrow," Eiji grinned, standing up from his seat and heading towards the land line. "If he asks why I'm calling his parents number, I'll just say I couldn't contact you and my mobiles dead."

"Eiji...I think you've spent too much time around me," Fuji laughed, also standing up. His legs wobbled a bit, and Eiji pointed to the sofa.

"Go sleep for a while," he said, bringing his attention back to the phone as it connected. "Ah Tezuka!"

Fuji looked at the phone enviously, laying down on the sofa and resting his head. His ears were straining to hear even the slightest hint of his partners voice on the other end, but much to his chagrin he couldn't.

From what he could pick up from the conversation was that Tezuka was indeed at his parents, and yes, he was still attending the celebration the next day. He didn't catch the rest of the phone call as sleep finally claimed him, for all of five minutes.

_It's useless, even around Eiji's I can't sleep..._ Fuji sighed, and switched on the TV in defeat.

xoxoxo

It was a few hours later and once again Fuji was back in the empty apartment, this time sitting on the floor surrounded by papers and contact sheets, his camera sitting in his lap.

He had long since given up on trying to fix it, he would just have to send it off for repairs. That was money wasted because of a careless mistake.

Fuji sighed, and looked through the contact sheets closest, trying to decide which images to use as part of his final piece. It just wasn't working though and they all seemed so pointless; not seeming to relate to the assignment at all.

He groaned and pushed them away, turning back to sketch book number three. On several pages ideas and images were collaged together, mixed and match to find some sort of pattern for a final design.

_This is useless, there's so much to be done by Saturday with so little time, _Fuji thought, completely stressed. _I can't concentrate at all, I'm so damn tired..._

He looked across the room at the clock, staring blankly as the time told him how late it was getting. Though it didn't matter, he had thought bitterly, it wasn't as if he would be getting any sleep.

Fuji had shuddered when he returned home. The place was dark and silent, it seemed as though the rooms had grown larger in his absence; too big for one person. It was that which drove the tensai to try and complete the majority of his work that night.

Now under the light of the front room, he lay on the sofa -since he couldn't stand to lay in the bed that had once been a safe place- watching the TV aimlessly; watching the random late night shows and adverts. It was here, drifting in an out of consciousness, but never actually sleeping, he noticed a film coming on. Deciding to watch it he soon realised that was a mistake as a creatures face flashed onto the screen. Fuji jumped and decided to stick some cartoon channels on instead and wait for the morning to come.

--

**4****th**** Night/ Party Night**

Fuji had downed four cups of coffee that morning, and was currently more than a bit hyper as he made his way to Eiji's. Both of their schedules were free this day, so Fuji thought it would be good to go help his friend set up for later that evening.

He shivered as the wind found its way through the gaps in his clothes, and he wrapped his coat further around him. The tired boy yawned as his body shook involuntarily from the overload of caffeine and coldness, and he vaguely wondered what his best friend would think when he arrived at his door.

The result, Fuji thought -half an hour later as he stood in front of the doorway- was more amusing than he had thought it would be. There Eiji stood, almost frozen, opening and closing his mouth like a beached fish.

"Are you going to let me in Eiji?" Fuji asked, quicker than usual. _Damn coffee._

"Nya Fujiko!" he cried, snapping out of his daze and actually dragging the tensai indoors.

He promptly forced him down on the sofa, ordering him not to move one inch until he got back and marched into the kitchen.

"Nya Oishi~ Fujiko's looking like a ghost!" Fuji heard the red head yell. He chuckled lightly and leaned back into the cushion, yawning again.

"He's really cold too," Eiji continued frantically to his lover. "He's shaking so much Shuuichiro!!!"

Fuji openly laughed hearing Eiji using Oishi's given name for emphasis. He heard the other half asking Eiji worried questions as he moved around the kitchen, Fuji smiled at the so rightly named 'mother hen' worrying over everyone.

It wasn't too long before they both emerged from the kitchen; Oishi holding a tray, while Eiji -much to Oishi's worry- held a rather full cup precariously in his hand. He sighed in relief when the hyper boy set it down on the table safely.

"Fujiko, I demand you eat this," Eiji stated, crossing his arms to finalize his point. "And stop shaking!"

"Eiji," Oishi sighed. He faced Fuji offering an apologetic look. "Eiji's worried about you Fuji, he said you haven't been eating or sleeping well."

Fuji smiled and looked towards the red head with opened eyes. The boy was currently facing away from them with still crossed arms and a pout, sulking. "Arigatou Eiji, Oishi. It means a lot."

Eiji turned around slowly and eyed his friend with sad eyes. "Fuji, onegai? Don't hurt yourself just because of a stupid argument with an iceberg."

"Eiji that wasn't nice," Oishi reprimanded him, noticing the small annoyed twitch in the tensai's eyebrow.

"I know it's not, but Fujiko's making himself ill over this and it's not right," Eiji complained, placing his hands on his hips defiantly.

Fuji sighed and pulled the tray towards him where a bowl of soup sat there waiting to be ate; well Fuji wasn't about to keep it waiting any longer, picking up the spoon and eating.

Eiji visibly relaxed watching his friend eat and sat down smiling. He looked at Fuji from the corner of his eye and spoke nervously. "You know I didn't mean it ne? The iceberg thing."

Fuji's reply was to smile darkly and hum an agreement. It took all of the red heads will not to run from the room at that moment.

"Eiji, are you helping me move these?" Oishi asked, walking back in the room. The red head smiled guiltily for not noticing his lover leave the room _and_ for forgetting to help out.

"Hoi hoi!" He answered, standing quickly. _Saved by the Oishi, _Eiji thought comically, sending a scared glance to his best friend. _Phew..._

He bounced out of the room excitedly towards his waiting partner.

"Tonight should be interesting right?" Oishi asked, smiling gently.

"Ah," Eiji agreed, reaching up to kiss him lightly. Oishi blushed darkly and received a sheepish yet entertained smile. "Tonight's the night Fujiko will be happy again."

Oishi raised an eyebrow but decided it was safer not to ask. Eiji stopped suddenly and spun around. "Fujiko! You're not allowed to help out either. Just rest!"

"...hai, Eiji," Fuji replied to the acrobats order. _Though I feel it was a wasted plan to come over and help._

xoxoxo

The rest of the day had flown by quickly and now one after another the former regulars were arriving at the Kikumaru residence. Coming with gifts and drinks, the group knew this was going to eventful.

The first to arrive had been Taka, bringing the sushi he had prepared earlier just for this party. Eiji was thrilled to see his favourite amongst the lot, and grimaced seeing the plate of wasabi sushi which Fuji eyed appreciatively.

The next to arrive were Sakuno and Tomoka, who had been invited the other day when Eiji suddenly appeared at the college accommodations she was living in, more hyper than ever asking her to come. She had even found out that Horio and the other two had been invited.

Coincidently these were the next to arrive, bringing food and drinks to help out. Eiji was already delighted how the noise level had suddenly kicked up and he watched as the group caught up with each other, chatting noisily and grimacing as they watched the tensai eat a piece of wasabi sushi. _Just like old times_, Eiji recalled fondly.

The door bell sounded. "I'll get it Oishi!"

Eiji stood not a meter away from the door before knowing who it was. "Oi, Momo-chan and Kaidoh are here!!" He yelled animatedly, flinging the door open to reveal the heated argument that had been leaking through he door.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that would happen! Baka Mamushi!"

"Fshhhh, Baka peach! It's common sense," the viper hissed. "But i forgot you don't have any!"

"What was that Mamushi," Momo growled, pulling the other close by his collar. Kaidoh hissed angrily, raising his arm to whack the spiky haired boy.

"Hoi hoi! Stop it already!" Eiji yelled, grabbing their attention. "The party's inside so come on!"

The two boys looked at Eiji then at each other, growling and hissing. Eiji sighed and dragged the two in, not standing for any more nonsense as he pushed them towards the gathered crowd. "Oishi take care of these two."

Oishi nodded and Eiji walked back towards the door. He was just about to close the door when he felt an ominous aura spilling through it. Gulping he opened the door wide to reveal the clubs data player, holding a bottle.

Eiji gulped and the rest of the crowd froze, staring at the bottle in fear. _I'm nineteen and in my first year of university...I'm to young to die!!!!_

"I-Inui," he greeted shakily.

"Don't worry Kikumaru; It's champagne," Inui assured him, handing him the bottle so he could be sure. Eiji sighed in relief as did the rest of the gang.

"_This_ is the new Aouzu deluxe remix," Inui continued, pulling out another bottle. Eiji paled and everyone -including Fuji- gulped, letting out noises of utter fear and despair or in Fuji's case; hate. "You're welcome to try some."

Eiji backed away, chocking back a cry as he watched the dark blue liq—monstrosity (because surely that couldn't be a liquid of any sort), slosh around the bottle. "N-no th-thank you."

"Kikumaru is right Inui," came a voice from behind him. "We don't need any casualties tonight."

"Ah, Tezuka," Eiji cried in complete gratitude. "Come in, we're just waiting on Ochibi now."

Eiji backed away from Inui and sent a meaningful glance in the direction of his best friend.

Across the room Fuji didn't noticed, his eyes trained to the stoic boy who had just walked in, he gasped as Oishi squeezed his shoulder reminding him to breathe. The tensai had never experienced anything more painful or shocking as the way his heart felt, as if it was ready to burst. It caught him off guard and he stopped breathing as the emotion tore through him. Had he really been missing him that much?

He glanced at Oishi who gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head, keeping his hand on the shorter boys shoulder. Oishi was right of course, there was no way he could go and talk to Tezuka, not yet.

"Excuse me," Fuji said, leaving the group and heading towards the bathroom, Eiji followed him concerned, and knocked on the door.

"You okay Fujiko?" he asked through the wood.

Inside, Fuji wiped his face dry from the water he had splashed himself with. He needed to calm down, Tezuka had only just got here and he was already freaking out. He opened the door and sighed.

"I'm okay Eiji," Fuji replied to his anxious friend. "I just didn't expect it to be such a shock."

Eiji nodded in agreement and sympathy, he had been in his friends shoes not too long ago, he knew how it hurt. He smiled and pulled Fuji back into the group with him as they talked about university and college life, determined that Fuji would be smiling a true smile tomorrow.

From somewhere near the kitchen came the sound of a pen on paper, and the familiar voice spouting off; "82% chance Kikumaru is up to something, 99% chance it involves Fuji and Tezuka."

Oishi grimaced, disbelief and incredulity in his eyes that the data player was still in possession of that green book, what ever number it may be and he began to walk away, but not before the data player spoke again.

"73% chance Oishi is in on it too," he said. Oishi gulped and continued to walk off, heading back to his partner.

Eiji smiled as a familiar arm wrapped around his waist, and his lover whispered in his ear. The red head blinked and shuddered, trying not to look over to where Inui was wandering as Oishi spoke to him. "Might as well let him in on it then, he can help."

Oishi watched him walk off, heading for the creator of the deadly juices, he then looked to Fuji who was watching too. He shrugged in response to the boys questioning gaze.

The door bell rang again and suddenly Eiji was at the door in a flash, throwing it open so hard it hit the wall. "Ochibi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-**Glomp**!-

"Eiji-sempai! You're heavy," came the boys strangled cry. The rest of the regulars laughed, shouting cheers of 'welcome back', and 'what took you so long?' as they pulled him inside and took the things he was holding to the table.

"Eiji! Echizen can't breathe," Oishi cried, seeing the younger turning slightly blue.

"Ah, mengo mengo Ochibi," Eiji apologised, getting off of him.

"Mada mada," Ryoma muttered, going to greet everybody.

Once again the chatter and laughs went on and an hour or so passed quickly, with Eiji and Oishi regularly bringing out more food.

They sat around the sofa, and on the floor of the living room, talking animatedly. The group laughing and messing around, teasing each other as they drank or ate. It wasn't long though before the peace was broken by yet another argument between Momoshiro and Kaidoh bursting out.

The girls sighed and looked to their friends for help, as they were stuck between the two of them. Eiji shook his head, smiling and looked to Oishi for help; the mother hen now fretting for the people sitting nearest the two.

"Why don't you mind your own business Ma-mu-shi!" Momo growled, dragging out the nickname provokingly.

Kaidoh hissed and grabbed him by the collar. "Uresei, baka."

"Mamushi," Momo repeated, grinning triumphantly as the vipers glare increased.

"Hey come on you two," Oishi tried. "We're meant to be enjoying our selves."

"Oh I'm enjoying this," Momo smirked. Kaidoh was going to hit the loud mouth any second now.

"You're pissing me off," Kaidoh hissed, tightening his hold.

What the two of them didn't notice, was the slight movement behind them, turning into an increasing aura getting more intense by the second. They both jolted as a loud roar erupted behind them.

"BURNING! Let's Party!" Kawamura yelled, ripping the two apart and grinning broadly. They both sweat dropped seeing the racket in the sushi chefs hands, several eyes turning to face Fuji in suspicion.

What they didn't expect to see was the shocked look on his face, turning agonizingly slow into irritation as liquid dripped from his hair. Eiji gaped then snickered from where he was leaning away from the murderous tensai and the gang had mixed expressions. Covering the shorter boys head, the punch bowl sat dripping juice down him, as the drink sank into his clothes and stuck to his hair. Realising what happened -and having his racket taken away- Kawamura apologised continuously. When the power house had leaped from his seat, he had knocked the bowl flying onto the unfortunate brunettes head, soaking him completely and splattering the people closest as well.

"It was an accident," Fuji replied through gritted teeth. "Don't worry about it."

"Fujiko, come dry off in the kitchen," Eiji said, wiping some of the fruity drink off of himself and taking the bowl off his friends head. He could have sworn he saw the darkness radiating from him.

"Ah," Fuji said, standing up and avoiding everyone's eyes. He could feel them boring into his back, one gaze in particular making him uncomfortable.

The old voice of their buchou sounded from the front room. "Momoshiro, Kaidoh, twenty laps around the house," he ordered, looking more than slightly annoyed.

The two boys gulped and looked uncertain, it had been a year since Tezuka had been their captain, but the sharp command that followed sent them hurrying out the door. "Just like old times, eh Mamushi?"

"Fshhh," he agreed.

Inside the kitchen Fuji was cursing as he rubbed a towel over his head, looking less than impressed. Eiji smiled sympathetically trying to help out by attempting to lessen the stain that would surely stay on his friends shirt.

"Well that was unexpected ne?" Eiji spoke, handing him another towel.

"Gomen Eiji," Fuji sighed, letting the towel drape around his shoulders. "I can't stay here any longer, I think I'll head home."

"Eh, how come?" Eiji cried, sadly. "Stay a while longer, it's not often we all get together like this. Ah you can even borrow some clothes."

"Arigatou Eiji, but it's not just that," Fuji told him. "I can't do this; It's too awkward. I've spent the entire time avoiding him and I can't keep doing this."

"Fuji..."

"I don't want to complicated things any more than they are," Fuji sighed, looking at the kitchen side.

"Demo, you haven't even got to apologise to Tezuka yet!" Eiji yelled, eyes flicking to the door for a split second.

"Eiji he won't even come near me," Fuji said, an edge in his voice as well as sadness. "You think he'll listen?"

"So you're just going to give up?" Eiji snapped. "You haven't slept or eaten properly in days, you've told me you want to apologise because you hurt him."

"Eiji I-"

"Stop it Fuji, why don't you tell me right now what you wanted to say to him," Eiji shouted. "If Tezuka was here right now what would you do."

"Apologise of course," Fuji snapped back, glaring at him dangerously through sharp blue eyes. Eiji mentally flinched. "But what good would it do if he wont listen? I could tell him I'm sorry, tell him I was being stupidly selfish and wasn't thinking about how he would be feeling, but it wouldn't do much if he doesn't want to listen."

"Well why don't you try?" Eiji pressed.

"I had no right to say the things I did Eiji," Fuji whispered, looking at him dejectedly. "I have no right to make him listen to me if he doesn't want to."

"Then why don't you ask _him _what he wants?" Eiji smiled gently, nodding his head towards the door.

Fuji stared at him wide eyed and turned around carefully to see Tezuka standing by the door, expressionless.

The stoic boy looked towards Eiji, stating he had been asked by Inui to get a towel to dry the sofa; Eiji pointed to the side and left the room. He then turned to stare at Fuji, looking at the red liquid still bright on his clothes, and the surprised expression on his face.

Tezuka walked up to the frozen boy and took the dry towel off of the kitchen side, turning and heading back to the door way. The tensai looked down and lent back against the cupboard.

"Fuji?"

He looked up hearing his name, seeing the other waiting by the doorway for him. Blue eyes blinked in confusion and uncertainty, and Tezuka waited patiently for him to respond. Snapping out of his daze, Fuji stood up straight and walked over to him, following him as they reentered the living room.

Tezuka tossed the towel towards Inui, and Eiji grinned at the his best friend who shot him an accusing and baffled look.

"Eiji?" Fuji called, sickeningly sweet. The red head practically dived behind Oishi in an attempt to save himself. "I think we need to talk, ne?"

"Talk, no we don't," Eiji mumbled, sinking further behind his partner.

"Kikumaru, Oishi," Tezuka spoke, interrupting the torment Fuji was aiming at their host. "We'll be heading off now."

"Ah you're leaving Tezuka?" Oishi asked, standing up and walking towards him.

"Ah," Tezuka answered.

There was a hushed grumble of displeasure floating around the room, as the every one got up to bid their close friend good night. Fuji glanced at Eiji, something still bothering him as he thought about it. _**We're**__going home?_

"Ne, I'll see you later Fujiko," Eiji grinned, hugging the still thinking boy. Fuji replied, absently returning the hug as he gave Tezuka a questioning look.

The other boy glanced back, confirming Fuji's thoughts, much to his delight and apparent confusion. "Eiji, I'll see you later."

"Hai," Eiji said, winking playfully. "Ah Fujiko, get some rest ne? It'll work out."

Tezuka walked towards the door and waited for the tensai to catch up, and follow him out of the house. They closed the door behind them and Fuji suddenly felt more than a little worried, at least it had been easier with Eiji working behind the scenes -with out even telling him- but it was different now it was just the two of them.

It was uncomfortably silent for him as they reached the gate, but much to his relief a loud cry escaped the walls of the house and Fuji found himself laughing quite amusedly as Eiji's voice yelled out.

"UNYA!!! Momo's kissing Kaidoh!!!!"

"LIKE HELL I WAS!"

"Fshhh!"

"Well that was unexpected," Fuji commented, closing the gate. "I hope Eiji had a camera..."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and the loud noises and comments flying out of the open window, he shook his head and continued walking down the road with Fuji quickly following at his heel.

_Ah, it's pretty dark out now, _he thought avoiding the silence enveloping him. _Cold too...I left my jacket at Eiji's though. How careless...saa, where are we? I haven't taken this route before._

Fuji looked around the dark street, unconsciously keeping closer to Tezuka as they went. He sighed and bit back a shiver, putting it down to his tiredness that he couldn't recognise his surroundings.

Following silently, not even knowing why the other had suddenly decided to acknowledge him -for the last thing he knew was that the other was angry- Fuji's mind began to run away with him as he could see Tezuka was waiting to talk about something. _Probably it's about what happened in the kitchen, he didn't exactly give off the impression he was bothered by it at all. He's probably still upset or mad at me...maybe he'll just make this the final goodbye, end what ever is left of this relationship._

Fuji slowed down and stopped walking, staring at the ground with grief stricken eyes. Tezuka stopped, wondering why Fuji had halted in his tracks but the look on the on the boys face made Tezuka walk back to him and look at him with concern.

"T...Tezuka," Fuji swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "You're not usually one for staying silent when you've got something to say."

"The last time we spoke, you weren't too interested in listening," Tezuka replied, eyes softening when the shorter boy flinched.

"Ah," Fuji replied, sounding ashamed. He looked out towards the trees, shuddering as the wind whipped past. "So is this it then?"

Tezuka raised his eyebrow a fraction, not quite understanding the others question. "What do you mean?"

"We haven't spoken to each other in three days," Fuji stated. "I would've presumed that your sudden need to even be near me, would state...you wanted to...to e-end things."

If Fuji had been looking at the boy before him, he would've seen the shock and realisation flash through his eyes, and the corners of his mouth turn up. So to say it was a surprise, feeling a familiar and well missed hold on his hand, would be an understatement.

He looked down at his hand wide eyed; the feeling of that small gesture sending electric through him. Carefully and cautiously he brought his gaze up to see Tezuka looking straight ahead.

"You're the type to over think things, Syuusuke." he said, tugging his hand to make him walk.

Fuji swore his heart back flipped at the sound of his first name, and followed his -he was happy to say- lover around the corner, recognising the street immediately: the street where the Tezuka residence sat.

The two stood before the door patiently waiting for it to be opened, as Tezuka never brought his keys. Fuji threw him another questioning glance, which Tezuka still refused to answer and the door clicked, the noise of a lady talking could be heard, bringing Tezuka's mother into view as she opened the door, discussing something on the phone.

"Tadaima Kuni-chan," she greeted, covering the mouth piece. "Ah, Fuji Syuusuke too! Huh?...No I told you it's a set date and can't be- well I can't changed tha- No the company has already."

The beautiful business woman in the door way rubbed her temples, the suddenly remembered she was blocking the doorway. "Ah, gomen. Come insi- Fuji you're clothes!"

"Accident," he explained, removing his shoes and placing them next to his partners.

"Look call me back in an hour," she snapped into the phone. "This was finalised months ago, there's no way around it."

Releasing a stressed sigh, she snapped the phone shut and smiled pleasantly at her son and guest. "I apologise for that. Kunimitsu, otou-san's gone to pick up the food we ordered from he take away. I forgot to go shopping."

"Hai. Business?" Tezuka asked, referring to the phone call.

"Ah...the nerve of some people, we planned this so far in advance!" she seethed, she then blinked remembering Fuji. "My you're home so early, it's only eleven."

"We had some things to sort out," Tezuka told her. She nodded appraisingly, her eyes then coming to rest on her sons still entwined hand. Fuji suddenly felt very tense.

"Ne, Kuni-chan," his mother asked coyly. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Not two seconds later Tezuka found himself sat at the kitchen table, his mother watching him closely, while Fuji stood leaning tiredly and anxiously in the kitchen doorway. The one thing they had truly been arguing over was finally happening, because Fuji had been careless in his own opinion. It made him feel incredibly guilty and he mouthed 'gomen' to his partner.

"I know you said you were bringing someone special over soon Mitsu," she started. "But you only told us yesterday! I was expecting to meet her or _him _next week at the earliest."

With this said, Fuji was promptly floored.

"Sumimasen, okaasan," Tezuka said, glancing briefly to catch his boyfriends jaw drop. "But it seemed to be necessary."

"Well I'm happy you have some one Mitsu, but it'll take some time to get used to," she told him, tilting her head in Fuji's direction. "You're going to have to tell otousan when he gets in though."

"Hai," Tezuka replied.

"Well Syuu-chan's a good boy," his mother chirped, laughing lightly at the boys startled reaction to the nickname. "Ne, tell me Syuu-chan, do your parents know?"

"H-hai, I told them months ago," he answered. A flicker of annoyance passed through the womans eye's, turning into a pout.

"'Months ago'," she repeated. "Mitsu how comes you never told me sooner?"

Tezuka sighed and looked at Fuji meaningfully. "I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to risk being separated from Syuusuke if you were against it."

Fuji looked away, feeling shameful again and whispering an apology. Tezuka looked at him gently, with something only Fuji would recognise as a smile.

"Syuu-chan, it's rude stand in the doorway," called the friendly voice that sounded the complete opposite of her business one. "Come and sit down, you look exhausted."

"He hasn't slept or eaten properly for a few days, from what a friend told me," Tezuka spoke, stopping Fuji from dismissing it.

_Eiji..._ thought Fuji, slightly irked at being told on. It wasn't as if he chose to do it, his body had a mind of it's own.

Tezuka's mother frowned and stood up, pushing the tensai into the empty chair. "You need to have care. Just because you're in university and work can be stressful; it doesn't mean you should stop looking after your self."

"Hai," Fuji replied, being reminded of times his own mother had told him off. It was strangely surreal.

"Well then, you're eating with us tonight," she decided, finality ringing in every word.

The sound of a car pulling up was heard from outside, and Tezuka's mother smiled. "Otousan's back."

"Right one more question; you two are being safe I presume, you might not be able to get pregnant, but you still have to be safe."

Tezuka blushed furiously, while Fuji was practically glowing and uncharacteristically dropped his head onto the table, just a bit too hard.

"W-we haven't even thought that far ahead," Tezuka replied, fighting to regain his composure.

"Saa, well one of us has," Fuji teased, whispered loud enough for Tezuka to hear and send him a glare.

"That's okay then," his mother smiled. "Oh and Syuu-chan?"

"Hai?"

The smiling woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind my husband. He'll need sometime to get over the shock. He'll probably be sour over the grandchildren issue; no heir and all. Just ignore it okay."

Saying that, she left the room to greet her husband at the door, and with a loving grin she announced. "Mitsu's boyfriend will be joining us tonight."

The older man took of his shoes and stepped into the hall, holding two carrier bags from the take away shop. "That shouldn't be a problem, we have enou- NANI! BOYfrie- ITAI!"

-**crash**-

"Don't be rude dear," she told him, picking the bags up. "I told you we should have moved the umbrella stand."

In the kitchen, Tezuka was quite shocked at his -usually business like- fathers sudden out burst. Fuji cast a worried glance across the table and Tezuka returned the look with a reassuring one.

Tezuka's mother walked back in and set the food down on the kitchen counter. "Come and help me Mitsu."

"...hai," he answered standing up and looking at the doorway skeptically. He rested a hand on Fuji's shoulder, comfortingly.

"Mitsu, otousan and I will be eating in the living room; we have a lot of work to be doing. Make sure he eats."

Fuji chuckled at his lovers mother's need to take care of him. Tezuka nodded and set a plate down in front of the tensai first to his mothers delight and Fuji's minor embarrassment.

"Arigatou Tezuka-san," he thanked her.

"Iie, call me kaasan!" she said cheerfully. "I have a feeling you're going to be with us a long, long time."

"Hn, don't even think about calling me tousan, Tezuka-san will suffice," came a gruff voice from the door.

"Hai Tezuka-san," Fuji smiled to the older man.

"Fuji-kun?" Tezuka-san said upon realising just who it was. "Ah you must've made a mistake then love, I suppose you meant Kunimitsu's male friend."

"Yadda, boyfriend was correct," she told him, handing him a plate before he flipped.

"Kunimitsu?" his father asked warningly. Fuji frowned at the tone of his voice.

"Hai, it's true," he replied, straight to the point.

"But you're both male," he pressed.

"You don't choose who you fall in love with, Tezuka-san," Fuji spoke.

"I wasn't talking to you," he growled. Fuji shrugged, yawning into his hand. He smiled politely at the older man that towered above him.

"I wonder what your parents will think of this?" he asked, testily.

"They already know," came three varied replies.

Tezuka-san frowned and walked out of the room. "I hope you know, I don't approve."

"Yes he does," his mother piped in, leaving with her own plate of food.

Tezuka sat down next to Fuji, both of them saying 'ittadekimasu,' before eating their food. After a few moments silence Fuji decided to break it.

"Ne _Mitsu_, talk to me," he spoke.

"I'm fine Syuusuke," Tezuka replied, glancing at his lovers empty plate; was he that hungry? "It could have been worse."

"Ah, Tezuka-san could have asked about our love life," Fuji joked.

Tezuka glared, to which Fuji smiled serenely and once again silence ensued, save for the kettle coming to a boil behind them.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji called softly as the cup was placed in front of him. "I never did apologise properly to you."

Tezuka eyed his lovers pale skin and tired eyes, the pain still etched within their colour as they gazed into the hot, swirling liquid, and he sighed; kissing the boys head gently and sending a jolt through the drowsiness.

"Yes you did," Tezuka reminded him. "In Kikumaru's kitchen."

Fuji laughed softly, eyes seeming to take longer to open with every sip of tea he took. "So you heard all of that."

Tezuka squeezed his hand gently and stood up, walking into the living room. If Tezuka wasn't Tezuka, he would have laughed at the sight before him; his mother was talking into one mobile phone, holding another discussion through her wireless bluetooth and signing some important documents, all while eating. His father doing the same minus the bluetooth.

"Okaasan, can Syuusuke stay the night?" He asked, used to dealing with his busy parents.

"Of course. No Wednesday can't be done, I don't care what Nanako-san told you, I'm your boss. Hai, set up a place Mitsu!" she replied. "Gomen Tohma-san, yes next month is..."

From his seat near the TV, which was switched off, Tezuka-san voiced his opinion. "No, I forbid it! Sumimasen Cheiko-san, how much?"

Tezuka sighed, and caught his mother giving him the go ahead. Satisfied with the answer he walked back into the kitchen, amused to see the tensai's head bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake.

"Hmm, I could've sworn this cup was half full a second ago?" he mumbled, making it clear that sleep was winning.

Taking Fuji by the arm and waist he helped him to stand up, holding most of his weight as the boy balanced himself, or tried to at least.

"Lets go Syuusuke," Tezuka told him, making him walk to the door despite the fact his lover was clinging to him tightly.

Images flashed through Fuji's eyes, brief moments getting caught up and lost as he flitted in and out of consciousness. He could remember the cup, which he was positive had been full, and the feeling of motion, a brief image of the door and the flooring floated around and a voice telling him something...what was it? _Oh look it's Tezuka, why is he talking about sheep and pears?_

Tezuka sighed at the boys mumbling. "You can _sleep _when you get _upstairs, _but you need to wake up some Syuusuke."

"Mmnm," was the incoherent reply. Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes and bent down to pick the half asleep boy up bridal style. His mother dropped the phone and rushed over to the pair, seeing her sons partner being carried.

"Ah he's got a fever Mitsu, take him upstairs and I'll bring something up for him," she told him. Her son nodded and headed for the stairs.

Voices drifted, warped and awkward, into the tensai's ears as he caught random parts of the conversation. The incoherence of it all made Fuji groan, and he was frustrated to find himself being carried up the stairs as he forced open his eyes, cursing himself for the inability to remain in control for more than a few seconds.

"I can...walk...myself," he protested, struggling lightly to make it clear he wanted to be put down.

Tezuka complied, a little doubtful that the statement was true, and helped him to steady himself against the banister. His eyes softened as he watched the tired boy pout and shake his head in attempt to wake himself up, continuing up the stairs unsteadily as he rocked slightly forwards.

Fuji was quite thankful for the steady arm supporting his waist and wondered just how much worse he could have been feeling if he had gone any longer without a decent sleep. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them slowly to find himself sitting on his lovers bed.

Tezuka rubbed his temples, growling something about falling down the stairs and letting his guard down. Fuji smiled, dozing off slightly again, opening his eyes when he felt something being pulled over his head. He groaned, miffed that someone else was changing his clothes for him.

"You're not sleeping in wet clothes," Tezuka had explained, taking a box off of the side and pulling out a light blue gel strip.

The brunette blinked in surprise as his bangs were moved and the cool gel was stuck to his forehead.

"Now go to sleep," Tezuka ordered.

"Not without you," Fuji protested a little too quickly, holding onto the taller boys shirt.

The corners of the stoic boys mouth curved up at his lovers clingyness as he removed his hand. "I never said I was going anywhere, don't panic Syuusuke."

Fuji's glare followed Tezuka as he got into the other side of the bed, and he replied calmly. "I wasn't."

As soon as Tezuka was laying down, he found the other clinging to him tightly and had to work to find a comfortable position. Staying still now, he felt Fuji move closer, resting his head on his chest happily.

"Ne, Mitsu?"

"Sleep, Syuusuke."

"Mit...su...?" Fuji tried again, yawning.

"Hn?" replied Tezuka, wishing that for once that the eccentric boy would follow instructions.

"...If we- No, the next time," Fuji paused yawning again and drifting off slowly. "Do...don't leave. Don't...l-leave me...'cos I'm no...not thinking stra...."

Tezuka listened patiently, waiting each time for Fuji to continue as he began to fall asleep. He traced the younger boys arm absently, smiling in the darkness as Fuji's words died off drowsily.

"Hai Syuusuke," he answered.

Fuji shifted in his place and faced Tezuka exhaustedly, but clearly fighting it still. "Promise me, Kunimitsu."

"I promise," he said, turning so that he could lean down and seal it with a kiss.

"Aishiteru Mitsu," Fuji smiled, closing his eyes and settling in his lovers arms.

For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Fuji Syuusuke fell peacefully into a deep sleep, feeling safe and calm in Tezuka's embrace.

* * *

**Ah, finished!!! I spent three nights in a row writing this XD The first two kept me up until past two in the morning!!! Ah, I'm so silly.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and hope i didn't make too many mistakes, or make the characters too OOC. Though i have a feeling i went off topic a lot. It was meant to be angsty romance, but i felt the need to add some comedy ;3**

**What do you think? Please read and review to let me know minna-san :D**

**I finished this at: Midnight! Woo Hoo!**

**Words: 11,187: Eleven thousand, one hundred and eighty seven words!!! Hell, that's a record breaker for me xD**

**Pages: Thirty two of my mini laptop sized pages. :O I'm shocked.**


End file.
